


Frayed String

by tianshi



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Apartment/Dorm Living, Yeosang and Wooyoung as Roommates, Yeosang as a Daycare/Preschool Volunteer!, more to come! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianshi/pseuds/tianshi
Summary: New year, better beginnings. That's what Yeosang routinely reminded himself his first few weeks at university after moving into a shared apartment in the middle of a vast campus. Classes were alright, the dining hall's food wasn't /that/ bad, and he had a good roommate. Although he barely had time to catch his breath, the college horror stories from former classmates didn't match up with his experience. Maybe he was jumping the gun, but university was a thrill, especially when he crossed paths with a certain upperclassman with a heartwarming smile.





	Frayed String

"-we'll end class here. Remember to submit your essays by the next time we meet, and have a safe rest of your day."

 

Kang Yeosang's gaze was trained on his professor's until she had concluded her lecture of the day, his attention now shifted to stuffing his bag with his class materials. His expression had softened and a cordial smile directed to the professor remained on his features as he made it out of the classroom and into a bustling corridor. His quiet demeanor contrasted the buzz of his thoughts and the excited beat of his heart. Classes were done for the day, but Yeosang was not. Upon exiting one of the many academic halls on campus, the first-year let his legs take him down a recognized route to a nearby daytime center. He was lucky to land this job that many students ultimately had no patience for, something the heads of the center knew painfully well. "You must have stood out to them!" Wooyoung acclaimed, leaving Yeosang bashful at his roommate's words. So far, working at the daycare hasn't been as mortifying as others expressed when he modestly shared his job; the kids were a lively bunch to be with after sitting through lectures all day.

 

The first-year had to thank the advancement of technology as he pulled out his phone from across the street of the brightly painted building to clock in. He wasn't late, per se, but Yeosang prided himself on being early to receive children from frantic parents on their way to work. Combining the campus with the surrounding neighborhood made up the entirety of the city that was a considerable drive from Seoul, so there were only a few daycares local parents could depend on to look after their children until it was time to pick them up.

 

Yeosang swiftly clipped his name tag to his sweater and hid his book bag under the reception desk. With a clearing of his throat, the reserved student became a beaming Mr. Kang that some children were beginning to recognize the moment they entered the colorful building. Yeosang would leave the desk to the main receptionist to receive children directly, some with a hug as they updated him on their day's adventures. Their pudgy hands could only wrap around two of the first-year's digits at most as he guided them to their classrooms, parents sending them off with Yeosang while donning an exasperated smile. A series of temporary goodbyes became excited greetings as the kids met the familiar faces of their classmates, indicating an approaching hours-long playtime.

 

Yeosang was in his classroom after what seemed only like a few minutes of check-in, now entertaining the jokes and tales of three year-olds. "Mr. Kang! What's for snacks today? I want to play with Mr. Kang!" Yeosang was experienced in how territorial these toddlers could become and quickly calmed the ensuing babbling over who would get to play with the college student first. Although he was modest towards the fact, everyone loved Yeosang and the daycare heads knew it. He was a sweet and patient teacher towards the kiddies, and the heads might have adored him as well.

 

One wouldn't think that this same individual was inevitably stressed about class assignments or somewhat maintaining a daily schedule. His smile had no secret to it, and his liveliness was unwavering when clocked in at the center. His heart was big and dedicated to keeping the children happy and cared for. This all undoubtedly accounted towards Yeosang’s permanence of presence at the daycare, and everyone was always delighted to see him. Therefore when parents trickled in to scoop up their children just before dinner time, some little ones would pout and tear up. “Can’t Mr. Kang come with us?” A five year-old proposed later that evening to his mother, who’d just come off a long nursing shift. She and Yeosang shared a laugh and the latter doted on the kid before reminding him of tomorrow when they could play again. The boy’s pout could not resist the urge to match the teacher’s smile, and soon he was bouncing out of the door with his mother, hoping his excitement could make the next day come quicker.

 

Not much longer of hugging grumpy children happy and the first-year could retrieve his bag and clock out for the night, thoughts of essays and projects resurfacing in the sea of his mind. He’d stick around for a few minutes to offer his help in tidying around for tomorrow’ morning children and say his goodbyes to the daycare heads, but by then a sliver of exhaustion could be detected in the young man’s step and his still-sweet smile, so the older women shooed him away with plenty of reminders to rest up and eat. Yeosang politely complied and retired his name tag to a pocket in his book bag, giving the bag a satisfying sling over his shoulder as he made it out the door. His camera, had he been a photographer, would be ready by the end of his shift to catch the beautiful sunsets that looked over the humming city. He took a moment to wander the warm-colored brushstrokes in the sky, unable to fathom the natural beauty.

 

“Hey, Yeosang.”

 

A familiar voice draws the named student out of his admiration for the sky, and he turns to see Wooyoung standing up from a bench he previously occupied during his wait for his roommate. “Wooyoung-ah, hey. I thought I’d see you back at the apartment? Did you get lost?” Yeosang casually jokes, his questions met with a catty grin from the other. “I thought I’d walk us home! Right after we make a stop at the store, if that’s okay?” Although they haven’t known each other for long, Yeosang and Wooyoung had connected well. It helped that their campus apartment complex was prided for being a social hub that had the magic of bringing many friendships together. Everything was almost paradisiacal, but the stress of schoolwork and romance never spared a space on the university campus. Yeosang gave his friend a sure nod, and they were off to a nearby grocery store that brought them closer to their apartment.

 

“San-ah’s caught the sickness that’s been going around, so I’m grabbing him some medicine and comfort food. He’s barely left his bed.” The worry in Wooyoung’s voice elicited a gentle grasp on his shoulder from Yeosang, who doted on his roommate’s obvious care for his boyfriend. Wooyoung wasn’t too private with those around him, and the walls of their shared apartment also got the touching story of his and San’s relationship.

 

Having met to a dance class together, both spent a considerable amount of time honing in on their undeniable talent. Like with Yeosang, Wooyoung quickly got along with San, who was a quirky yet sweet companion to enjoy time with over street food dinners following dance class. Their relationship then was nothing beyond friendly dance partners, but with the end of classes came a summer full of fun beyond the studio they attended. It was only be chance that they had ended up at the same university, as the thought of school was abandoned for a trip to the beach or a karaoke night. It was almost comical when the two realized one of the last nights before moving day that they were bound for Bonhwa University, and they quickly planned to embark towards the school in Wooyoung’s car.

 

“Why didn’t you just drive to the daycare?” Yeosang wondered aloud, interrupting the comfortable silence that fell between the two students. “I wanted to get some fresh air, y’know? What our /pals/ told us about? I also got a great parking spot earlier and I didn’t want to risk losing it.” Wooyoung answered honestly, recalling the school’s emphasis on taking in the nature around campus by walking instead of wasting gas that does nothing for the earth but pollute it.

 

Pals were the upperclassmen that worked to quell the first-years’ concerns of university life by being assigned groups of students to look after, and were also the ones to echo the nature-friendly initiatives from the school. The school’s dedication to eco-friendliness was admirable, and Yeosang’s curiosity was satisfied with his friend’s response. He returned to his recollection of Wooyoung’s love story that concluded in the establishment of his and San’s relationship following the realization that 4 years together at university sounded better if they could finally address the sparks between them. Yeosang smiled to himself at the thought of the pair and how heartwarming it was to see them together. Although his relationship with San was at its’ nascent, Yeosang could not avoid the fellow first-year’s cheeriness that defied his sharp features. It was welcoming to behold, and San was a hugger that equally enjoyed the presence of his boyfriend’s roommate.

 

The plaza the grocery store was nestled in was dotted with coffee shops, bookstores, and other businesses college students would flock to in order to study or run errands at. The autonomy of college living was still an exciting feat to Yeosang, who reserved his said excitement with a thoughtful smile as he and Wooyoung shuffled into the grocery store. Attending a large university meant that one student could not realistically know every other student, but they could all still try through friendly interactions at stores and aforementioned social businesses. So when the first-years entered the store, they were met with the easygoing smiles of fellow students. While Wooyoung occupied himself in retrieving the necessary medicine and food for San, Yeosang lagged behind and toured himself through the store. It wasn’t much different than the stores around in Seoul, but the young community did make it seem livelier.

 

“Kang Yeosang, hi!”

 

Another interruption of his wandering, but the first-year didn’t really mind. He turned to coincidentally face his pal, a tall sophomore with raven hair and well-sculpted features. “Seonghwa-sunbae, or hyung? Hello.” Yeosang returns politely, donning a smile as Seonghwa encouraged the more casual suffix. “I saw your roommate around the pharmacy area, so I was kinda hoping I’d run into you to see how you’re doing. Are classes going well?” Yeosang nodded, “Yeah, I’m really liking my sociology course. How are you, hyung?” The younger asks, only to be met with a playful sigh from the upperclassman. “I’m alright, could always be better. I’m running around for some first-years more than I remember my pal doing. This season’s sickness is hitting Bonhwa hard!” He stresses, but an upbeat look remains intact on his face. “Yeah, there’s a few people missing from my classes every day now.” Yeosang adds, earning himself a pat on the shoulders from Seonghwa. “But you’re always there, right? That’s good, you have to stay healthy! Have you eaten yet?” Seonghwa definitely had a maternal side to him that peaked when addressing his first-years, making Yeosang hesitant to admit he had yet to eat since the lunch he had before his shift at the daycare center. His pause was all Seonghwa needed as an answer, however, his voice receding into a softer and kind tone. “I’m making stew and pajeon for dinner later in my apartment. I want to see you there, okay? It’s not good to go around on an empty stomach.” The upperclassman scolds gently before reminding Yeosang of his apartment number (in the same complex as his). The first-year could only nod and keep a smile on his face as Seonghwa chirped a goodbye and continued with his shopping.

 

Wooyoung reappeared after having paid for his things almost immediately after Seonghwa had left. He was ready to get back to San’s apartment and then their own, both of which were on the second floor of the apartment complex. After entering the contemporarily-designed building, Yeosang only peeked into San’s apartment to wish on the poor male’s health before leaving Wooyoung to care for him. With work and school, Yeosang couldn’t afford to get sick anytime soon, despite the inevitability of a campus-wide sickness. He finally retired to his apartment, which was decorated in darker shades of blue and accented with wood pieces throughout the space. Wooyoung’s unspoken affluence came with good taste for interior design, both of which were things one wouldn’t be able to draw out from the first-year’s demeanor.

 

Yeosang slipped off his shoes and emptied his bag on his desk once he found comfort in his personal living space. He could study until it was time to shower and get ready for bed, sacrificing a hearty dinner for the time he spent with Wooyoung, he thought. “Dinner—“ His brows furrow when he’s reminded of Seonghwa’s invitation to dinner at his apartment. He checked the time on his phone and momentarily cursed the leisurely pace he and Wooyoung took to return to the complex. Unsure of how to appropriately present himself to the lanky sophomore in such little time, Yeosang shimmied out of his daywear and opted for a casual combination of sweatpants and a black printed shirt. He tousled his dark mop of hair as he modeled his seemingly effortless outfit in the mirror behind his door. Seonghwa wouldn’t think much of it, he assured himself.

 

With the worry of changing clothes out of the way, Yeosang settled at his desk once more to momentarily flip between the works of sociological thinkers and lab notes. It had become somewhat boring to read through the materials when a small buzzing filled Yeosang’s room. He turned and retrieved his phone from his bed, the lit screen displaying a message from Seonghwa.

 

_Hi Yeosang! Dinner’s almost ready! If you’re free, could you come down and help set the table?_

 

Although he hasn’t known Seonghwa for long, Yeosang felt that he wasn’t really given a choice to help, not that he was complaining. Seonghwa ruled with a soft hand, but ruled nonetheless. The first-year sent back a message of agreement before pocketing his phone and keys, somewhat nervous for the socialization to come. He disregards his worry by repeating Seonghwa’s apartment number in his head, as if missing an iteration of it would cause for him to forget. His sneakers padded gently against the stairs he took down to the first floor, where most upperclassmen lived amongst the common spaces of the apartment complex.

 

A smile fit onto Yeosang’s lips as he recalled the multiple game nights that took place towards the beginning of the year, which weren’t so bad if there were less upperclassmen the first-years, who all shared the common dread of forced social interactions. That being said, the first-floor upperclassmen didn’t hesitate to swarm the common spaces to amp up the energy of the otherwise lax Haven, a fitting name for the modern apartments. He remembered first meeting the sophomore at one of those functions, his lively energy undeniable and naturally compelling to those around him. Cracking laughs and more than polite conversation was the norm around the charming student, who only seemed to radiate more with each friendship he made that night.

 

Yeosang knocked on Seonghwa’s door, detecting a group of voices and low music through the wood. Maybe he had invited some friends, or other first-years he had to look after. It was both disheartening and a relief to realize, as he wasn’t going to be the sole receiver of Seonghwa’s radiant nature while facing more socialization than the quiet male had bargained for. For a split second, Yeosang considered sneaking back upstairs, but the door swung open to reveal a smiley Seonghwa and a mixed group of upperclassmen and first-years sat about the living space. “Yeosang!” Excitement from the older’s voice filled his ears, despite Yeosang having informed Seonghwa of his arrival just a few minutes before. He couldn’t deny the sunny sophomore the hug he spread his arms for, and politely gave into Seonghwa’s embrace.

 

Yeosang’s attention was drawn to the dining area, particularly the already set table by the time the door had closed behind him.. Seonghwa seemed to detect the younger’s confusion and chuckled softly; “After I texted you, Hongjoong-ah had others help him set everything out. You can sit down if you’d like. I’ll tell the others in a bit.” The first-year wasted no time settling into a seat at the table while Seonghwa returned to his cooking, Yeosang noting the minimal but inviting decorations of the older’s apartment. His study of the rustic space was interrupted by a tall figure who sat nearby while others conversed at the couch space. Seonghwa’s announcement was delayed by an exchange with another male the sophomore seemed to know well. Hongjoong, Yeosang presumed.

 

“Are you a first-year?” Yeosang blinked and turned to the low voice’s owner, meeting a friendly smile a chair away. His nod is met with a content sigh, “Same here. I’m Jung Yunho.” Yeosang extends his hand to shake the one offered to him across the chair.

 

“I’m Kang Yeosang. Do you live in the Haven?”

 

Yunho nods, a casual smile lifting a veil of propriety between them. “Second floor, but I haven’t been out much with working on my campaign for first-year representative and going to class. Election week is coming up though, so I’m sure you’ll be seeing me around with flyers.” The tall student says bashfully. Yeosang nodded in understanding before glancing back to a dispirited Seonghwa. Yunho followed his gaze before it flickered to a cross-looking Hongjoong on the couch, the sight eliciting a sharp exhale from the tall first-year.

 

“I don’t know why he keeps trying to get with Seonghwa-hyung when hyung always turns him away.”

 

Yeosang was never one to pry, but it was disheartening to see Seonghwa upset while he busied himself with dinner. “Does Seonghwa-hyung not like Hongjoong-ssi?” Yunho gives a dry chuckle and nods Yeosang’s way before replying in a low tone. “They dated last year, but they didn’t last long. Apparently it was more like a tutor-student relationship, and Hongjoong-ssi took advantage of Seonghwa-hyung. That’s what the upperclassmen were talking about when I left to sit here. I guess I can’t really escape that drama when I’m telling you like it’s mine to share. Sorry about that.” Yunho says, the humor he found in the situation lost to his guilt growing with every syllable. “It’s okay. I already forgot what you said.” Yeosang assures the first-year, who gives him a half-hearted smile. “Thanks, Yeosang-ssi.”

 

“We’re classmates, Yeosang is fine.”

 

Before Yeosang can process the informality his own response, a knock at the door draws everyone from their conversation. Seonghwa abandoned his dishes to open the door, revealing a face familiar to Yunho. Exhaustion was evident in how the male carried himself, even more so when he sank into Seonghwa’s friendly embrace. Everyone returned to their conversations shortly following the male’s entrance, the buzz of voices drowning out the newcomer’s name as he ambled further into Seonghwa’s apartment. Upon meeting Yunho’s livelier gaze he directed himself towards the dinner table he and Yeosang occupied. Yunho closed the chair space between him and Yeosang to offer the male his seat. “Hey Jongho, did you just wake up?” The male quietly nodded as he plopped into seat, Yunho clearing his throat and gesturing to Yeosang. “This is Kang Yeosang, he’s also a first-year.”

 

Jongho looked over and managed a closed smile as he dipped his head in greeting. “Choi Jongho. I’ve seen you on the second floor.”

 

“Dinner’s ready!” Seonghwa delivers to the apartment, his animated tone unable to reflect the downtrodden glint in his eyes. The three first-years shared a look in conclusion of their small conversation as the rowdier sophomores settled at the table around them. Hongjoong sat across from Yeosang but occupied his gaze with the setting of dishes on the table. The noise of multiple conversations became a few mumbled compliments to the sophomore that took his seat once all the food was displayed at the center of the table.

 

Although the air was informal, no one toiled with their bowls until Seonghwa down a spoon of stew. Being an upperclassman and the proud cook allowed for him to avoid the mess of crossed arms as the rest at the table filled their bowls with the hearty food. The first-years were amongst the last to serve themselves, Yunho having to serve Jongho a modest pour of stew so he would be sure to finish it. The table was buzzing with laughter and exclamations from students that taking a pause from their eating, Seonghwa supervising the scene with a proud smile.

 

It was endearing to note that Jongho had even shaken off his exhaustion to chuckle with his fellow first-years. In their conversation, Yeosang learned that Yunho and Jongho were roommates that occupied the apartment across the hall from him and Wooyoung. Yunho gave the other two a few laughs but earned a playful punch to his shoulder when teasing Jongho about sleeping so much. Bowls across the table had emptied but the discourse continued for what felt like hours. Yeosang wondered if the feeling of being full that no dining hall food could grant a student had fed into the hearty discussion at the table. Laughter that had him and others holding their stomachs became outpours of life advice until a few students stood up to return to their apartments.

 

Yeosang was amongst one of the last in Seonghwa’s apartment, Yunho and Jongho having left after sharing their contact information with the fellow first-year. He didn’t think twice before helping Seonghwa clear away the table, the sound of the faucet mixing in with the music still in the background. Voices no longer filled the room, and Yeosang was about to say something to the sophomore that loomed over the sink when Hongjoong reappeared from the bathroom. So they weren’t alone.

 

“I can finish cleaning up with Seonghwa.”

 

Yeosang’s wiping down the table had slowed as he registered that Hongjoong’s offer was only directed to him. He wanted to retaliate, remembering what Yunho had mentioned and the disheartened look that plagued Seonghwa’s features earlier. A silence so dense that one could feel it on their skin soon occupied the air, and Yeosang looked over to Seonghwa for any help.

 

“Yeosang and I are almost done, Hongjoong-ah. I wouldn’t want to keep you any longer than you have to.”

 

The sophomore’s words were kind, but there was no denying a sharpness to it. No matter how overwhelmed he got, Seonghwa could never shake off his amicable nature. Knowing this, Hongjoong approached Yeosang and gestured for the cleaner bottle and roll of paper towels the youngest was using to clean the dining area. “I’m sure Yeosang could use the rest more than I do. I have a feeling he’s got morning classes he just can’t miss.” Hongjoong returns to the oldest in the room, although his sly smile was directed at Yeosang.

 

The sound of water rushing from the faucet was cut off dramatically, Seonghwa wiping his hands on a dish towel while sending a smile to Yeosang that comforted him amidst the undeniable tension between the two sophomores. All the first-year could do was oblige and hand over the cleaning supplies, smart enough to not push the sly-smiled sophomore any further. Seonghwa’s gentle tone filled the air once more, this time a lot closer to Yeosang than he remembered.

 

“I’ll walk Yeosang out then. Hongjoong, you can starting wiping down the kitchen.”

 

The heavy atmosphere didn’t reach the hall Seonghwa and Yeosang now stood in, the former wearing a smile that the first-year could see through. He was a day care teacher after all, and learned how to read the kiddies’ emotions when they hesitated to share. “Seonghwa-hyung? Are you alright?” The male in question didn’t allow for his obvious frustration to crack his warm smile, and he nodded to the first-year’s queries. “I’m okay Yeosang, thank you. We agreed on studying together for sociology, right? Let’s start that soon. In the meantime, you should get to bed before it’s late.” Yeosang knew he couldn’t pursue the looming topic when Seonghwa was eager to change the subject.

 

“We can start later this week.” Yeosang nods wholeheartedly in thought of studying with his pal over the subject he adored most, the smile that grew on his face proving infectious when Seonghwa’s own grows warmer. “Alright then, Yeosang. Goodnight.” The older bids, drawing in the smaller for a hug. Yeosang notes the tighter embrace and maintains it for a second longer before pulling away. He almost can’t hear his own words as his heartbeat reaches the heat of his ears.

 

“Goodnight hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently fallen in love with ATEEZ and couldn't not start a slice of uni-life fic about them. Just a disclaimer as the plot unravels, there are some darker themes that I'll try my best to warn about without spoiling the plot. Let me know what you'd like to see these uni-boys do on/off campus and thank you for reading!


End file.
